CONTESTTTT!
by prettylittleliar1012
Summary: want to be in a contest? then enter! this is a SAKE contest. i write the first chapter you write the next 3. BTW each chapter MUST be a thousand words or more.
1. Chapter 1

Contest

CONTEST!

What to do

Read the first chapter

Make 3 more chapters for the story

Name the story what you think it should be named

Post it on fanfition with a title of

Contest for horseluver1012: then the name you think it should be. Must be sake!

**Have fun!**

**P.S if you want to be a judge pm me! **

**The first chapter is in the next chapter! Have fun! **


	2. chapter one

CHAPTER one

I closed my eyes and took in a big breath. Tempest snorted and looked toward the calico mountains. I opened my eyes and looked around my home. The desert, the calico mountains, the cattle, the phantoms secret valley, and snow falling to the ground. My home is the best home ever I thought. I heard hoof beats and turned towards the noise. There was a dark Indian cowboy sitting on a brown, black, and white paint horse. He smiled a tomcat grin and stared at me.

''Hey cowboy'' I said and smiled.

''Brat'' He said and nodded his head.

''Whatcha doin out here?'' I asked.

''Checking cattle'' He said

''Cool, me too'' I said

''doesn't look like it…'' He said

''Shut up Jake'' I got back on Tempest and headed to the herd of cattle.__ I checked and counted all of the cattle with the River Bend Ranch brands while Jake did the same with Three ponies Ranch cattle. I finished and headed out if the herd. Jake was doing the same. We rode back to River Bend. My dad, Wyatt was tacking up his horse Belt buckle. (BTW! Must use my Jakes new horse and Wyatt's horse! Oh and Ace is really old so he can't be ridden so its Tempest for Sam)

''Hey dad'' I said and hopped off Tempest.

''Sam, Jake'' He nodded. Jake nodded too. I ground tied Tempest and slipped the bit out of her mouth leaving the halter. I slipped off the saddle and set it In the tack room with the bridal. I went back outside to my dad and Jake talking. I walked up to them and my dad got on Belt buckle.

''I'm going to move the winter herd to the Calico mountains I'll be home after dark'' He said and started toward the bridge. I turned and took care of Tempest. I rubbed her down and bedded her for the night. I walked into the house and Jake was sitting at the table munching on an oatmeal cookie. I sat down next to him and pulled my boots off. My spurs clinked as the hit the floor. I got up took off my winter coat and slid on my fuzzy socks to the sink. I scrubbed my hands and finally sat down next to Jake.

''Hey Gram'' I said. Gram smiled and set a mug of hot coco and a plate of cookies in front of me. Jake reached over and tried to take a cookie. I slapped his hand away.

''My cookies!'' I said.

''No fair!'' He said. Gram smiled. Just like the old days.

''Gram! Can you tell Jake to back off!''' I said in a fake pout.

''Samantha share with Jake.'' Jake smiled with glee and took a cookie. I stuck my tongue out at him. I finished and pushed the plate of cookie toward Jake and took my hot coco into the living room and sat down on the couch. I picked up my book and settled into the settings and the characters.

''BOOOO!''

''AHHH!'' I screamed and my hot coco went everywhere.

''HOT! HOTT! MOTHER!'' I screamed. Gram rushed into the room with a wrinkled face. She was… laughing! How dare she!

''Clean it up Samantha'' She said and walked back into the kitchen. I looked at Jake.

''Asshole'' he laughed at that.

''Haha''

''Can you please help me clean this mess up?'' I asked heading toward the kitchen to get some paper towels and carpet cleaner.

''Sure'' I grabbed the stuff and headed back into the living room. I scrubbed the floor next to Jake until the floor was clean. I put the supplies away and sat down on the couch again. I picked up my book, it was soaking wet.

''mmm that might be a problem'' I said and sighed

''I'll buy you a new one'' Jake said sitting down next to me.

''don't have to'' I looked at it. Yes, I was the best book ever and I just started it. It's called The Lovely bones. Jake looked over at the title and quickly looked away.

''I should be getting home'' He said and got up. I walked with him to the front door. He slipped on his boots and headed to his paint horse Annie. I named her after the orphan Annie because she was a small abandoned foal. Me and Jake found her about 3 years ago after the avalanche.

''See ya!'' I shouted and headed inside. I went up to my room and sat down at my desk. I did homework for a while but that got boring. 12 grade math is not the best. Yes I did skip a grade but that was easy back then. I looked at the clock. 7:56. I sighed and headed down stairs.

''SAM! DINER!' Gram shouted I went into the kitchen and washed my hands. Brynna and Gram were sitting down. I sat down and dished my plate. I made a plate for my dad because I just had heard him coming over the bridge. I dug into the mash potatoes, soup, and grilled cheese.

''So Sam how is school going?'' Bryanna asked.

''Fine all my classes are easy but math.''

''that's good'' My dad said coming in. He washed his hands and sat down.

''Thank you for dishing me a plate.'' He said.

''Your welcome'' I said and ate a bite of my grilled cheese. He smiled and we ate in silence. When I was done I did the dishes and took a shower. When I was done I crawled into bed and fell asleep.


End file.
